Daisuke, the Ninja Thief?
by Wolf-Goddess
Summary: Redone Daisuke is transported to the world of Naruto. Will he find happiness or saddness in his new home? Pairing: GaaraxDaisuke eventually
1. Chapter 1

WG: Hey! Look I don't know what I was thinking about when a started this, but I decided to pick it up again and try to figure out what I was trying to say.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel or Naruto. If I did it would be different.

A young figure sat in his room, staring out into the darkness. His red eyes never releasing a crystal tear, and his red hair even messer than normal. The reason, simple, his family left to celebrate a great steal of the Phantom Thief Dark. Problem, they forgot him. Of course, he didn't _mind_. (Is that sarcasm I hear?) Noone ever asked if he wanted to go, even his former friend Dark, so he didn't butt in. If Dark was never separated from him he would have been with them. Laughing, joking, having a good time, but someone had to find a way to liberate Dark, after stumbling into a world they didn't know about. He decided that enough was enough, he wasn't going to stand around and wait to be distant memory. He threw on a dark tank top and dark cargo pants along with black sneakers. He opened the door to hear his _family_ in the hall. He stalked out of the room just as Dark was walking by him.

"Dai, what are you doing up?", the purple haired teen asked his former partner in crime.

"Nothing, just going for a walk. Don't wait up for me, not like you would.", Daisuke 'Dai' replied his voice laced with venom. He moved around Dark while the teen was still processing what he had implied.

"Dai, what are you talking about, Daisuke?", Dark answered becoming more and more nervous with the boy's answers.

"Oh? So I exist now?", Daisuke spat at not only Dark but the rest of his family as well. "I'm not a figment of someone's imagination?"

"Figment? Daisuke, what's gotten into you!", his mother yelled from her position at the other end of the hall.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that I've been replaced by Dark!", he seethed, slowly backing away from his family to gain more ground.

"Daisuke, what are you talking about? You haven't been replaced!", his father exclaimed trying to see the boy's maddness.

"Oh, really?! Funny, I don't remember being invited to celibrate with you or that you remembered an important date.", he replied waiting for them to prove him wrong. He saw it, the flash in their eyes that said that they knew he wasn't there but didn't want to invite him. He edged toward the window that lead to the side of the house. "Forget it! I saw all I needed to see. You don't love me, the only thing about me that you loved was that I would eventually bring Dark back! Well guess what? You have Dark so I'll just leave so that you can have your _perfect_ family.", he sneared as he jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground.

He stared back up at the house for a second before running as fast as he could away from that house and all the false memories it held. He ran, suprised to hear his mother screaming for Dark to follow and capture him. As he turned the corner of the street, he saw a dark figure flying after him. He ran down the road startling the people how were still out at night. He saw something that would guarantee his salvation, a tunnel.

He ran into it and didn't even stop running even though he couldn't see the light at the end he came from or the other end of the tunnel, until a voice called out to him.

_**"Lost One,rest and listen to our words. You are not in danger."**_

He stopped and looked around for once, nine figures lighted up the area and showed themselves.

_**"Lost One, why are you here?"**_, a woman asked, her hair was a dark blue color that went to the small of her back and her eyes gleamed like sapphires. She wore a deep blue kimono that pictured an ocean spray.

"I don't know.", Daisuke replied honestly.

_**"Okay then, easy question."**_, another woman spoke up, this one was more of a young child that adult. Her hair was an odd light green color that stopped at he neckline, and her eyes were a vivid purple. She wore a kimono that was green and displayed a hawk flying through the sky. _**"Lost One, why are you lost?"**_

Daisuke stared at her before going into a thinking mode and then came up with the answer, "I have no family. I mean I did, but they didn't want me. They only wanted the precious family heirloom."

_**"You don't hide your anger very well, Lost One."**_, a man spoke, his hair was a crimson red color that drifted to his back and his eyes were the color of cooling lava. He wore battle armor that was tinted red and carried a sword at his side.

"How can I hide it when it's all I have left? They abandoned me for the family heirloom. I thought that if we were separated that everything would be the same, but they started not expecting anything out of me. I mean I expected that they wouldn't want me to take over the family business when we separated, but they don't want me to continue with my life. They want Dark to take over everything that I did to make me who I am!", Daisuke ranted not caring if he sounded like a broken record.

_**"What was your title before the separation, Lost One?"**_, the woman in the blue kimono asked.

"I was Niwa Daisuke, host of Phantom Thief Dark. Now I'm Daisuke, no title of host. I've even thrown away my family name.", he stated.

_**"Hey, you wanna get away from them right?"**_, another man asked. His hair was a dark brown color that came to his shoulderblades and his eyes were emerald green. He wore a dark brown yataka that showed a bear standing on its hind legs. He smirked as Daisuke nodded. _**"Then why don't we give ya another show at life?"**_

_**"I must interject brother, we can not make those types of decisions."**_

_**"Look, sis. He wants to be free, and we can give him that freedom. I don't see the problem."**_

_**"The problem is, brother, that we can not interfere with the lives of the mortals."**_

_**"Then why is he here?"**_

_**"I do not know."**_

_**"He must be here for a reason, sis. He's special somehow."**_

_**"I can not appease you, can I brother? Very well we shall intervene into this mortal's life."**_

Daisuke didn't even know what they were talking about, but suddenly the woman in the blue kimono stepped forward.

_**"Lost One, will you accept our offer of renewed life?"**_, she asked.

"What are you talking about?", he replied, trying to understand what she was saying. It sounded like she was saying that he died or something.

_**"Look, kid. We can send you to an alternate universe where your family never existed, and you can live your life your way."**_ the man in the brown kimono explained.

_**"The only thing we ask, Lost One, is that you carry our power and let us see what life is like for a mortal."**_, the woman added on.

"I don't see a down side. I get to live a life without the Niwas, and you get to see the life of a mortal.", he reconfirmed, glancing around at the figures that didn't speak. "I agree to your terms."

_**"Very well. I am Undine, I govern over the waters of all worlds. My messengers are the dolphin and the sea dragon."**_, the woman in the blue kimono said before disappearing into a blue vapor that floated to Daisuke and vanished.

_**"Hello. I'm Sylph, I rule over the winds and air just don't blame any foul winds on me. My messengers are the butterfly and the hawk."**_, the girl in the green kimono said before disappearing into a green wind that swirled around Daisuke and vanished.

_**"I am Kratos. I govern the flames of the worlds. My messengers are the dragon and the lion."**_, the man in the battle armor said before vanishing in a burst of flames and settling inside Daisuke.

_**"Hey! The name's Gnome, and I rule the earth-ly material. Watch for the bear and the horse, they carry my words."**_, the man in the brown kimono said before turning into brown dust and lingered around Daisuke.

_**"We have not spoken, Lost One, I am Seles. I guide living things with my light. My messengers are the unicorn and the cat."**_, a woman with platinum blond hair that stopped below her back and eyes that were the color of pearls said. She wore a white evening gown that had the outline of a unicorn on the skirt. A bright light ingulfed the area and she was gone.

_**"Tough break, kid. I'm Kurogane. I flood the worlds with darkness. The fox and the wolf hear my words."**_, a man with short black hair and crimson red eyes said. He wore a black kimono that showed a wolf howling at the moon. The area darkened before returning to normal with three figures remaining.

_**"I'm glad to meet you, Daisuke. I'm Ayako, guardian of ice. The seal and the whale hear my voice."**_, another woman approached, her hair was short and a teal blue color while her eyes were an ultramarine color. She wore a kimono showing a whale splashing in the ocean. She turned into blue dust before vanishing inside Daisuke.

_**"Alright, listen up! The name's Kai. I control metal as in metal ores I can't stop weapons or anything, but with practice I can show you techniques that make metal your bestfriend. My messengers are the pheonix and the boar."**_, said a young man with gun metal grey hair that went mid nape and red eyes. He wore a yutaka with a pheonix on the back. He suddenly turned to liquid and slithered inside Daisuke.

_**"And last but not least, myself. I'm Kagetora, I control lighting. My messengers are the tiger and the rabbit. Our messengers will help you on the way, but you must not seek them out they will find you. Lost One, you are no longer lost. You are now the 'Child of Nine', but you mustn't tell anyone. The child of nine is feared by normal mortals."**_, explained a man with platinum blond hair that went to his shoulders and golden yellow eyes that flashed at every important word. He wore a yutaka that had a pattern of a tiger on it. He transformed into a lighting bolt and disappeared inside Daisuke. _**"'Child of nine' you will be marked as the legends speak, but only you will know where that mark is."**_

Daisuke stared ahead as a pain flooded his system. His left arm felt like it was on fire, then suddenly the pain subsided. He looked down and saw what looked like a yin-yang sign that was broken into nine pieces, and each piece was a different color. He wondered what it meant when the tunnel disappeared and he was standing in a forest. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers, as he was admiring the view someone called out to him.

"So, you're the child of nine?", the person asked, standing in the shadows of one tree. "This mission will be easy then, you're coming with me!", the person continued throwing a sleeping gas bomb at Daisuke.

He didn't know what to do except to fold his arms over his head. The bomb exploded and he started to become drowzy.

To be continued

WG: Anyway, there's chapter one remixed. I need your help. The main pairing will be DaisukexGaara, but I can't decided on the other pairings. If you review please tell me what other pairings you would like to see. I don't do some pairings, like teacher/student pairings, unless you have a very good reason. So, please review. The future of the story may depend on it.


	2. Chapter 2

WG: Hey, thanks to all that reviewed. I'm sorry for the delay with the next chapter. Kamui could you say the disclaimer.

Kamui: Sure, WG. Wolf-Goddess does not own Naruto or D.N. Angel only the 9 spirits that are now with Daisuke.

Daisuke felt the world starting to fade as the gas took effect when he heard a voice in his head, _"I guess now would be a good time to give you hand…."_ After the voice went away, a gust of wind dissipated the gas. He stared as his body started to recover and quickly hid behind one of the giant trees that surrounded the area.

"Huh? Where's that kid?", the attacker wondered as they started to search for Daisuke.

_"Great, now what do I do?"_, he wondered as the assailant crept closer to his location. He started to move away from the attacking nin when a giant dust cloud stirred from up under both of them. Daisuke took the opportunity and ran while the other was distracted, he ran so far he wasn't even sure where he was now. He stopped near a stream and out of curiosity looked down, all that he saw was from his waist up but he noticed the mark on his arm and remembered what Kagetora told him, "_**You are now the 'Child of Nine', but you mustn't tell anyone. The child of nine is feared by normal mortals.**_" He groaned at the thought of people attacking him because they feared him. He angrily placed his hands into his pants pockets and felt his hands brush something. He pulled it out to reveal a sash-like ribbon and smirked before looking at the width of the ribbon compared to the mark, deciding that it could work if he wrapped it a couple times around his arm. Once it was wrapped he decided to find someone or somewhere that could either show him the way to town or at least give him food.

He walked a few miles down a path that he had found when something came up behind him and pressed a kunai to his neck. "Who are you? What village are you from?"

Daisuke froze when he felt the cold metal press up against his throat and stammered as he responded, "D-daisuke…" He didn't know what to say for village…. He hoped that the person would forget about that part.

The person held onto Daisuke tighter as if they didn't believe him. "What village, kid?"

"I-i don't know." He panicked as he thought he was done for. He gulped and felt the blade brush his Adam's apple, the spirits had gotten him out of one predicament and he had walked into another one…. Just great….

"How do you not know?"

"I…..i don't remember." Daisuke didn't even know where that came from, but he figured that it was his best bet….but he had already given his name…crap…

"You don't remember?" The person said in a very low and dangerous tone, the hand holding the kunai tightened its grip. "Why don't you remember?"

"My head… It hurts when I think about that." He lied some more, hoping that the person would believe him and let him go.

"Mental repression?" The person removed the kunai from Daisuke's throat. "Turn around."

Daisuke took a deep breath and turning around slowly. The person was taller than him, but everyone was, and wore some weird mask and a black hooded robe covering their body. He stared up at where the mask's eyes were but couldn't see inside the mask… but then that was probably the point. "Who are you?"

The person seemed to stare in wonder at the child in front of them. "I'm not at liberty to say, do you have anywhere to go?" The person gave a quick glance around the area, seeing nothing in the area to attract the kid here.

"I don't remember…." He started to sound like a broken record, and the person sighed behind the mask.

"Fine then, you're coming with me."

"Where?" Daisuke asked apprehensively, he had already been almost kidnapped once today.

"My village, Konoha." The person responded, grabbing Daisuke and taking to the trees. They ignored the screams that Daisuke was making simply because they expected the kid to start screaming once they were in the trees. The person headed to Konoha as fast as they could; by about half way there the kid had stopped screaming and was holding onto them for dear life.

An hour later they had reached Konoha and the person had taken Daisuke straight to the Hokage's office. They set Daisuke down in front of an elderly man in white and red robes that was surrounded by paperwork. The old man didn't even glance up before speaking, "What is it, Kakashi?"

"Sir, I found this kid out in the forests surrounding the village. He claims to know nothing but his own name."

The old man stared at Daisuke now, making him nervous. "What is the name then?"

"D-daisuke, sir." He stuttered again under the intense stare of this man. He seemed really important, like a leader or something.

"Well, Daisuke, I am Sarutobi but everyone calls me Hokage-sama." The man explained. "I am the leader of this village, Konohanogure. Does any of that information ring a bell?"

Daisuke appeared to think for a moment, though he had no idea what any of this was anyways. "No, Hokage-sama." He figured that he should be as polite to this man as he could, despite knowing nothing.

"What do you want to do, Kakashi?" He turned to the one who brought this kid in. "If he doesn't remember, then he doesn't."

"Ummm pardon me for interrupting, but is there some way that I can live here? I would gladly get a place to live and a job; I wouldn't be a burden to anyone." Daisuke glanced from Kakashi to Hokage-sama and back.

"Now that you mention it, we do have a shortage of graduates this year. What do you think, Hokage-sama?"

"Not a bad idea, Kakashi. We will let you join a class that started a few days ago, though if you don't like the class then we can find something else for you to do. Does that sound good to you?"

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama. Ummm, but could I have my own place, I would like to have my space…" He hesitantly insisted, not wanting his secret to be found out on accident from living with someone.

"Well…..only if you let someone come to make sure you're alright every once in a while. I think that should be you, Kakashi. As for a place, there's an apartment building that has a few openings." Hokage said with a strange glint in his eye. "Can you show him the place, Kakashi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama.", Kakashi bowed and took Daisuke's arm, leading him to the doors of the office.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Daisuke said quickly before his was led out of the office. The Hokage just chuckled as Daisuke left the office and returned to his paperwork.

Kakashi led them to an apartment not far from the Hokage's building and opened the door. "This is my apartment. I just need to change before taking you to the apartment building that Hokage-sama mentioned. You can have a seat on the couch while I change." He left for what was his room.

Daisuke glanced around before sitting down on the couch as instructed. He was lost in thought when a loud bang came from the door of the apartment. The bang was followed by a cry of "I know you're in there, my eternal rival!". This brought Daisuke out of his thoughts and made him wonder what was going on. "Umm, Kakashi-san?!" He called for the man.

A moment later, Kakashi appeared in the doorway with a puzzled look. Daisuke just pointed to the door and Kakashi sweat dropped. He motioned for Daisuke to stay quiet and follow him. When Daisuke had, he led the boy out the back window as a strange green thing burst through the door. Kakashi led Daisuke down through some back alleys and made it to the apartment buildings that the Hokage had spoke of. They walked inside the main office. "Excuse me; we would like to see the apartments that are up for sell."

A woman in her thirties looked up from her magazine and nodded. She grabbed a ring of keys and motioned for the two to follow her.

A few hours later and Daisuke had an apartment. It was a small one, two bedroom one bath. They had tried to find a one bedroom but the landlady insisted that all the one bedroom apartments were taken. Oh well, the view is what Daisuke really liked about it. The bedroom that he had claimed faced the forests of Konoha and you could see a small lake peaking between the trees.

Standing in the apartment, Kakashi gave some final words to Daisuke. "Alright, I'll be around to see how you're doing every few days unless I'm away on a mission. Your classes start in the morning, but you'll need to leave here about an hour early to get there. The school building is easy to find, just look for the building with a tree swing to the side. Oh, and after your first two weeks in school, I'll ask you if you want to quit and find something else. I think that's about it, good luck kiddo." With those words said, Kakashi left the apartment.

Daisuke sighed after Kakashi left, he walked into his bedroom and set an alarm for…. He figured 5 a.m. would do. Then, exhausted from the long night/day, he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep within a few moments.

WG: Well, that's another chapter down. Again, I'm very sorry about how long this has taken. But with college and work, I've been swamped and haven't gotten a decent amount together to call a chapter. I promise to update sooner, just give me time to get my other stories too.

Kamui: I think that's enough groveling.

WG: I guess…..

Kamui: Good night, everyone.

WG: Bais.


End file.
